disneyslemonademouthfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NeneAndNate
Be sure to sign and start a new paragraph! THANKS! =D Welcome Hi, welcome to Lemonade Mouth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Scott Pickett/@comment-NeneG-20110420185337 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fabinaforever (Talk) 18:54, April 20, 2011 Other Lemonade Mouth Wikis...And a Thanks! Heyy! Thank you SOOO MUCH for helping out on here! I went to the other Lemonade Mouth wiki and just about LAUGHED MY HEAD OFF! Hahaha! Look what I just found: http://lemonade-mouth.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity ...Yeah, go there if you must. Would you like to be premoted?? ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "And then, we all busted up cracking...Wait, what did I just say??" 16:49, April 23, 2011 (UTC) not the user of the week EMERGENCY! Hey...I found ANOTHER Lemonade Mouth wiki! The URL is terrible...But look: http://wwwwlemonademouth.wikia.com/wiki/Lemonade_Mouth_Wiki No lie. THAT is the URL...AND SOMEONE'S BEEN EDITING IT! What should we do? ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "And then, we all busted up cracking...Wait, what did I just say??" 12:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Easter to you too! Oh, I don't mind the other Wiki that you made. :) Anyway, I don't think its a good idea to put that on the homepage because the person has been editing it a lot. ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "And then, we all busted up cracking...Wait, what did I just say??" 23:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Fanfition! hey! i was wondering if u cud start a fanfiction page or wirte some fanfic about lemonade mouth. i tried and it wudn't work. but then again i've never posted a stroy before......but watever. k thnx bye! tealgirl Userboxes! Perhaps, I can make some userboxes too? I can help out InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I finished making the userboxes for Wenvia and Marlie. You can see them in the Userboxes page. Admins Category I made an Administrators category. Since I can't edit other users' user pages, you may add it in yourself if you'd like. LOL! Lol xD It's hilarious how you put on your homepage "He/She" to hide your gender! I do that too! Lol InSpeck -Talk Page- 20:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Sign Well, you already have it, so I don't know why you're asking. But I really don't know. I guess they are new and do it automatically. :-) Aqua Dude! Be heard, be strong, be proud! 23:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ? Hello! I are you online? If you are, I must tell you to watch and read this! It's an awesome video that I had to share. If you've already seen it, then nevermind, ignore this message :) Anyways, hi! I thought I was lonely xD Video Wait, Naomi was the one who said that xD Early in the video when Hayley was in front of the camera, Naomi shouted that out lol Online You're online :) I'm always online when most people aren't. Are you on? I've been bored for a really long time :) InSpeck -Talk Page- 20:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Haven't seen her on for a while too :P By the way, since I didn't know who to put as User of the Week, it's 4kidsOPfan again xD This user's User of the Week two weeks in a row :) InSpeck -Talk Page- 13:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :) Can you make me an admin on this wiki? KataraFan 12:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Urgent! :D Hello, sorry I have not been on for quite a long while. My computer is experiencing Internet problems that do need to be fixed, so maybe I won't be back on for a few weeks (possibly till July, not sure). I didn't want this to happen, but my computer's fine, it's just the internet. If anyone else is wondering where I've been, you can tell them what's happening. Thanks, I'l be back on and editing/helping as soon as I can. See ya, and all affiiates/requests in my talk page will need to be just left there and I'll take care of them later on, but tell users I'm busy so I don't get anymore further requests. Thanks, and sorry for the ridiculously long explanation :) Before I leave, I have to say: CAN'T WAIT FOR LEMONADE MOUTH 2 MOVIE AND BOOK, AND Lemonade Mouth-What's What Edition FINALLY SHOWING ON MY TV (later this week)! :) Congratulations! Since you're the one who's been actually really helpful to the wiki, I present you: Congratulations! And no, you didn't become one because we're lacking helpful users xD Good job! 23:32, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Madison High Wiki Admin? Hi NeneG! I'm Jessie1010! I love Lemonade Mouth and Disney Channel! I'm sure you have heard of the new Disney Channel Original Series, Madison High, a tv show spin-off to High School Musical! The show is about students who go to Madison High School and join the theatre program run by Mrs. Darbus (from High School Musical) and the students create a show about their lives. Well the official wiki is now in motion! I am owner of the wiki! I recently adopted it because the founder completely ditched it. Well now SCherry08 and I are redeveloping it so it can be ready for when Madison High airs! So far, there are only 2 admins and we are looking for more! I know this is something you may be interested in so if any of you are interested in becoming an admin for the Madison High Wiki, just shoot me a message and I'll make you admin! Please think about it because we are looking for a lot of admins! Thank you! -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 14:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey NeneG! I'm Goth-Newbie, you know, from House of Anubis Wiki. I'm just asking why there aren't many users here. And like in the House of Anubis Wiki, I can't edit that much. Please help. Thanks! Goth-Newbie 14:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Goth-Newbie how long hey how long can i get blocked? i want to knoow my name is nick foley ANWSER NOW HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Tvfan130672<3~ 17:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Secret Santa For iCarly Wiki You have to give a present to SunriseDaisy Never tickel a sleeping dragon (Leave me a message) 20:43, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Clean Up the Wiki! Help clean up the Wiki- please see my blog post! Please help! I know you were the admin of House of Anubis and I need help. I want to edit my news wikia and I want to make it look good...can you help me? may i please be a admin on this wiki im sorry i asked to be a admin